The Erotic Lilly
by Tsukihara
Summary: Otra vez estaba ahí, sentado, esperándola, en la misma mesa, en aquel mismo club nocturno, solo para verla, solo para enloquecer.Qué hacía ahí de nuevo? Cuál era la verdadera razón…?..[SakuSasu][AU]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es mía ¬¬**

**Summary: Desde que Sasuke la vio sintió deseo por Sakura, una joven bailarina exótica, pero lo que no sabía era el oscuro pasado de la bella Lilly y de como un sentimiento tan carnal podía convertirse en una emoción tan pura**

"**Si hay motivación (reviews) hay continuación" - **

**Capítulo 1 : Lilly**

Otra vez estaba ahí, sentado, esperándola, en la misma mesa, en aquel mismo club nocturno,…solo para verla, solo para enloquecer.

Qué hacía ahí de nuevo? Cuál era la verdadera razón…?...

Las mujeres que habían allí le sonreían con claro interés, pero aquello no le importaba. Solo le importaba ella. Solo ella

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre real…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nos acompañas Sasuke? Todos estarán allá" _

"_Para qué?" Dijo ariscamente_

"_Vamos,…no seas estirado, baka…" Rió Naruto "Te divertirás…además hoy bailará Lilly…" agregó sonriendo "Es nueva, pero dicen que es de lo mejor…"_

_Sasuke_ _lo miró con la ceja levantada. Ahí estaba el alumno del gran y serio profesor de derecho Jiraiya…_

"_Créeme Sasuke, te va a gustar,…además Neji se casa mañana, y dijiste que irías a su despedida de soltero "_

"_Bien, iré...dobe " resopló Sasuke _

Solo sabía que ella se hacía llamar Lilly, pero nada más. Era tan misteriosa, tan bella…tan deliciosa y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía.

De pronto la iluminación del local comenzó a descender, los hombres presentes voltearon y quedaron hipnotizados al igual que él ante la exótica mujer pelirosa apareció en el escenario, ligeramente vestida y que miraba fijamente al público con un semblante inocente, deseoso de conocer la lujuria.

La música suave y sensual comenzó y ella ya estaba lista.

Su cuerpo se contorneaba, sus caderas se movían hábilmente al compás de la música y sus manos recorrían su propio cuerpo mientras él solo podía tragar saliva.

De pronto, en su baile, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Y lo reconoció.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Esto no me gusta nada… No me gusta este lugar…era necesario traerme a un club nocturno?..._"

"_Bah! Neji! Suenas como Sasuke… Es así como se hacen las despedidas de solteros, verdad Sai? " Dijo Naruto_

_Sai_ _solo sonrío._

"_Neji-san…" dijo Lee, que conocía perfectamente a su amigo de la infancia. "Qué crees que está haciendo Tenten en su despedida de soltera ahora?...Acaso crees que ella esta tranquilamente hablando con las chicas…de maquillaje?.."_

_Y dió en el blanco._

"_Que problemático es esto…" dijo Shikamaru mientras terminaba su cerveza._

"_Hmph…" Sasuke solo se limitó a observar el lugar mientras encendía un cigarro. Era muy estrecho y la atmósfera era agobiante. Pero sentía algo. Algo le decía que esta noche sería distinta._

"_Bueno entonces…"Habló Neji_

_Todos miraron a Neji esperando su reacción._

"_Quizás…un rato…sería suficiente…no?"_

"_ESO ES, TIGRE!!" Gritó Naruto exaltado mientras golpeaba la espalda de Neji, recibiendo una molesta mirada de parte de este._

"_JUVENTUD!!" Gritó Lee también levantando su bebida mientras los demás no pudieron evitar hacer el mismo gesto por estúpido que les pareciera el motivo del brindis._

"_Te pasas, cejas encrespadas…"_

_Y ahí comenzó todo. Lilly fue la escogida para bailar aquella noche. Y como había bailado aquella vez…Todos cayeron, cautivados a sus pies. Solo mirándola como ella era capaz de hacerles desear todo lo imposible en sus brazos._

_Claro que por ser Neji el festejado, ella pasó más tiempo dedicando sugerentes miradas y atrayentes movimientos para él._

_Pero Sasuke podía jurar que hubo un momento en el que él fue su principal objetivo. Parecía que sólo existían él y ella, mirándose nada más; cada vez que ella posaba sus verdes orbes en él._

_No pudo evitar abandonarse a la locura y a la obsesión que aquella sensual mujer representaba para él. La deseaba _

----------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sólo sonrió. Y siguió bailando pero esta vez era para él. Movía sus caderas para él. Ella deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo mientras lo miraba a él y se tensó cuando vio como ella lamía sus labios. Todo aquello era tan excitante.

Al fin la música terminó y ella salió del escenario con mirada puesta en él hasta el último instante. Pero hoy él no sería un mero espectador. Apenas ella se alejó del escenario, él se acercó a la mesera preguntando la hora de la salida de Lilly quien le respondió que aquel era su último turno de la noche y que ya debería estar preparándose para irse.

Y no lo pensó más. Partió tras ella. Se dirigió a la salida que lo llevaría a fría calle. Y allí estaba ella, la encontró de espaldas a él, cerca de su auto.

Lilly había estado esperándolo. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró, sus ojos jade brillando con ternura mientras se recargaba en su auto. Estaba ataviada con una corta falda y una remera bajo una chaqueta larga hasta sus muslos

"Eres Uchiha Sasuke…no es así?" Vapor salía de su boca y se disolvía en el aire haciéndola más misteriosa aún

"Hmph…" Esperaba mantener la calma. O terminaría acorralándola en su auto….

"Vienes todas las noches a verme bailar…te he visto,…y también he oído de ti, eres un gran abogado…" Sonrió mientras enredaba un mechón de rosas hebras de cabello en su dedo

Sasuke solo miraba sus labios en ese momento. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en lo deliciosos que debían ser sus labios. Y lo suave que debía ser su cabello… y su blanca piel…su cuello.

Sin darse cuenta estaba acercándose a ella paso a paso.

"Pero dime,…" prosiguió Lilly con una voz cada vez más suave a medida que Sasuke se acercaba a ella con el deseo en los ojos. "Como es que un abogado tan exitoso y guapo como tú frecuenta estos lugares….?"

"Dime tu verdadero nombre…" Dijo Sasuke con aterciopelada voz. Ya estaba casi encima de ella con ambas manos puestas sobre el techo del auto, acorralándola.

"Lilly" dijo ella, con repentina incomodidad. Quizás llegó demasiado lejos.

"No, no quiero el nombre profesional…quiero el nombre real"

"Lilly!"

"No…" No necesitó ser brusco para hacerle entender que su paciencia se extinguía.

"Para que quieres saberlo?..."

"Por que estoy cansado de ser solo otro más en el público…" Su aliento chocaba en su cara. Estaba logrando hacerla enrojecer. Se sintió satisfecho con su reacción. Quizás nadie se le había acercado tanto y él era el primero en hacerlo.

"Sakura…" Ya chocaban sus narices. Sus ojos azabaches parecían devorarla. En ese momento estaba terriblemente confundida, realmente deseaba irse a su casa y no terminar acostándose con un total desconocido a quien solo había visto un par de veces, pero que la estaba deteniendo?...

"Sakura…" repitió Sasuke con voz grave.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Sus manos dejaron el techo del auto para tomar la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola.

Con fiereza tomó sus labios, mordisqueándolos, mientras buscaba con su lengua la entrada a la boca de Sakura que, para sorpresa suya, ella no le negó

Se besaban apasionadamente, ella tomaba su pelo entre sus dedos y él envolvía aún más su cintura posesivamente. Ambos se entregaban a una emoción que no tenía origen claro.

Quizás aún no se daban cuenta, pero en aquel preciso instante sus destinos se entrelazaron. Ambos lo sabían

_De ahora en adelante eres mi mujer, Uchiha Sakura…. _


End file.
